Everybody Loves Hugo
| days=10 (Ajira crash) | writer= Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | director= Daniel Attias | starring=Naveen Andrews - Sayid Jarrah Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Emilie de Ravin - Claire Littleton Henry Ian Cusick - Desmond Hume Michael Emerson - Benjamin Linus Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Matthew Fox - Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia - Hugo Reyes Josh Holloway - James Ford Daniel Dae Kim - Jin-Soo Kwon* Yunjin Kim - Sun-Hwa Kwon Ken Leung - Miles Straume Evangeline Lilly - Kate Austen Terry O'Quinn - John Locke Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Verdansky * Did not appear in the episode. | guests= Bruce Davison - Lillian Hurst - Harold Perrineau - Michael Dawson Cynthia Watros - | costars=Archie Ahuna - Kenton Duty - Jacob (age 13) Jesse Smith - Waiter | uncredited=Francois Chau - Samm Levine - Clerk | transcript=Everybody Loves Hugo transcript }} '"Everybody Loves Hugo"' is the twelfth episode in Season 6 of ''Lost and the 115th produced hour of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on April 13, 2010. Hurley agonizes over what the group's next move should be, while Locke deals with a new arrival in his camp. Synopsis Previously on Lost * The Man in Black reminds Sawyer about the locked room, then says that he doesn't like secrets. * Sayid realizes that Desmond was the package. * Desmond undergoes Widmore's experiments. * Desmond decides to join Widmore. * Desmond follows Sayid. * Richard tells the group that he has to destroy the plane. On the Island Hurley's group }} Hurley is at the survivors' burial ground at Libby's grave. He says he wishes he could talk to her, and starts talking to her about some of the things that have happened. Then Ilana interrupts him and asks if he is ready to go to the Black Rock, where they will get dynamite to destroy the plane. Ilana says she isn't sure that it is the right thing to do but it is the only move they have. Hurley tells Ilana that Libby was murdered before their first date. ♪ The whispers are heard and Michael appears. Michael says that he has come to stop Hurley from getting everyone killed. Hurley asks why he should trust Michael, as he murdered Libby, but Michael says that it doesn't matter because if Hurley blows up the plane a lot of people will die and, because people are listening to Hurley now, it will be his fault. Jack arrives and hurries him along. At the beach camp Ilana arrives saying that they must make it to Hydra Island to destroy the plane before nightfall. She tells Richard that she has four sticks of dynamite from the Black Rock. Hurley overhears and says he doesn't think it is a good idea, especially as the dynamite is so unstable. Ilana says that she must do this to protect them; Hurley asks how blowing up the plane will protect them. Ilana says that it is the only way to prevent that "thing" from leaving. She repeats that Jacob said that Richard knows what to do and that he said to blow up the plane. As she speaks she drops her pack and the dynamite inside explodes, killing her and knocking Hurley and the others down. Hurley goes through Ilana's tent stash. Among the possessions is a copy Dostoevsky's Notes from Underground in Russian and the pouch with Jacob's ashes. He looks inside the pouch and keeps it. Richard tells Hurley that now they must get more dynamite or Ilana's death will have been in vain. Jack says the message may be that the dynamite is too dangerous to handle. He adds that he has promised Sun to get her off the Island, to which Richard replies that he wishes that Jack hadn't made that promise, adding that Jack should put the blame on him for breaking it. Hurley speaks up authoritatively saying Richard is right and that it is the only choice they have, he looks Jack in the eye and asks him to trust him. After a long pause Jack agrees. As the group treks to the Black Rock, Ben cynically says that Ilana, hand picked by Jacob to protect the candidates, tells them who they are and then was blown up. He adds that the Island was done with her and he wonders what will happen when it is done with them. They arrive at the Black Rock and realize that Hurley is not with them. Just then, Hurley comes running out of the ship, shouting to them all to run. The Black Rock explodes and is destroyed. Richard demands to know why Hurley did it. Hurley replies that he is protecting them. Richard storms off saying that they are now doomed. Miles asks Hurley why he did it; Hurley says that Michael told him to, that Michael is one of the dead people who come and "yell" at him. Miles asks whether Hurley just does whatever the dead people say. Hurley responds that the dead people are more reliable than the living. ♪ Richard prepares to go to the DHARMA barracks to get grenades and explosives. Jack suggests they should talk about it, but Hurley says that he knows what they need to do and it is to go talk to Locke. Ben asks whether he is trying to get them killed and Hurley points to a place in front of them, saying Jacob has told him that they have to talk to Locke. Richard is disbelieving and tells Hurley to ask Jacob what the Island is. Hurley walks toward the spot to which he had pointed and, as he stands alongside Richard he says that he doesn't have to prove anything to him, that he can either come with him or keep trying to blow stuff up. Richard calls him out as liar saying Jacob never tells the people what to do. Richard adds that "if that thing leaves the Island, it's over ...everything". He asks for help to destroy the plane. Only Ben and Miles join him. Jack says that if Jacob says to talk to Locke then they talk to Locke. It is night. Sun writes a note to Frank asking whether they have made a mistake and Frank says "probably". Hurley asks what they should say to Locke and Jack says not to worry because Locke will do most of the talking. Hurley looks troubled and admits to Jack that he didn't see Jacob back there. Jack says he knows and explains that ever since he got Juliet killed that all he wanted to do was to fix it, but he knows he can't ever fix it and as hard as it is to let other people lead he thinks that maybe the point is to let go. ♪ Hurley reiterates that going to see Locke is his idea, but Jack makes it clear that he is going to trust Hurley just as Hurley asked. Hurley adds that he has no idea where they are going. Just then the whispers sound. Hurley says he thinks he knows what they are and asks the group to wait. Nearby, Hurley finds Michael and asks if there are others like him. Michael says that they are the ones who can't move on, and reveals that they are the source of the whispers. Michael shows Hurley where Locke's camp is. Hurley asks if there is anything he can do; Michael tells him not to get himself killed, and that if he ever does see Libby again to tell her that he is very sorry. ♪♪ The Man in Black's group }} The Man in Black (in the appearance of Locke) is working on a large wooden stick. Sawyer asks him if he is fashioning a spear. He says he doesn't know but when the time is right it will tell him. The Man in Black explains to Sawyer and Kate that they are waiting for Hugo, Sun and Jack to join them because, just as they needed to be together to return to the Island, so they also need to be together to leave "this god-forsaken rock". Kate says that she doesn't see the others joining them. Sayid returns from his mission. Sawyer approaches Sayid but Sayid simply asks to speak with the Man in Black in private. Sayid tells the Man in Black that Widmore didn't see him but that his people did and that he didn't see the point of killing them when he had what he came for. He then reveals Desmond tied to a tree. The Man in Black apologizes to Desmond for Sayid tying him up. Desmond says he doesn't blame him, but as he has nowhere to run to there is no need. The Man in Black accepts it as a good reason against captivity and cuts his bonds. The Man in Black asks Desmond why Widmore brought him to the Island. Desmond says that he was kidnapped, so that question will have to be directed to Widmore; he adds that he was thrown into a wood shack and blasted with a huge amount of electromagnetism. The Man in Black asks how he would know what he was blasted with and Desmond replies that he knows from experience. The Man in Black says "do you know who I am?" and Desmond says that he, the Man in Black, is John Locke. ♪ The Man in Black sends Sayid away saying that he is going to take a walk with Desmond. He offers his hand to Desmond and pulls him up saying that there is something he would like to show him. The Man in Black asks Desmond to remind him of how long he was in the hatch pushing the button. Desmond says he did it for three years. Reflecting that here is Desmond, back again, the Man in Black says that if he didn't know better he would say the Island has it in for Desmond. Desmond says that there is nothing special about him and that the Island has it in for all of them. The Man in Black agrees. They both notice a mysterious boy standing nearby. Desmond asks who it is but the Man in Black says twice to ignore him. As Desmond looks at the boy, the boy catches his gaze, smiles and runs off. The Man in Black leads Desmond to a well, pointing out it is just one of several on the island. ♪ The Man in Black drops a torch down the well and shows that it is very deep, he then explains that the well is very old, that it was built by hand by people who were looking for answers. They had noticed that compass needles spun at points like this location. He says that digging the well did not give them answers. He says that he has shown Desmond the well because Widmore is not interested in answers, that he is only interested in power and that Widmore has brought Desmond back so he could help Widmore find what he was looking for. Desmond expresses his doubt that this is the only reason that the Man in Black has brought him to the well. The Man in Black asks Desmond why he isn't afraid. Desmond responds by asking what the point is of being afraid. The Man in Black pushes him into the well. Desmond screams as he plummets to the bottom. The Man in Black returns to the camp and tells Sayid that they don't have to worry about Desmond anymore. Hurley walks into the camp. Hesitantly he approaches The Man in Black and asks for a truce so that no one is killed. The Man in Black gives Hurley his knife and his word. Frank, Sun and Jack then come into the campsite. ♪ Sun scans the area for Jin. The Man in Black focuses on Jack and greets him alone, as Jack stares at him with extreme concern. The Man in Black gives a look of smug satisfaction. Flash sideways 's philanthropic adventures.}} An off-screen master of ceremonies narrates a short retrospective film and slide show of 's life, describing his success at establishing the Mr. Cluck's empire and his philanthropic undertakings. The MC, , announces that a new paleontology wing of the Golden State Natural History Museum is being named after Hugo Reyes. Hugo is seated with his family, mom on the left and his older brother on his right. Hugo is introduced as the Man of the Year. He stands up to applause from the audience. After the ceremony, Hugo walks out with his mother, holding his award, a T. Rex silhouette done in frosted glass. says everybody loves Hugo except women and that he needs to meet a girl. He says he doesn't have time. She then tells him she has set up a lunch date with a daughter of 's neighbor, Rosalita. ♪ is approached by .}} The next day Hugo waits for his blind date at a Mexican restaurant, Spanish Johnny's, munching on the complimentary homemade tortilla chips. After a brief conversation with a waiter, walks up and calls him by his first name. Hugo jumps up, saying he wasn't expecting someone so pretty. As it becomes clear that Hugo has mistaken her for someone else, she admits that she is not Rosalita, his blind date, and that she saw him from across the room. He asks how she knows his name. She takes his hands and asks whether he believes that two people can be connected like soul mates. She asks whether he remembers her. Hugo asks whether he should remember her. suddenly approaches, interrupting them, and takes her away. Hugo follows them out and watches as she is escorted into a van from the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. ♪ and discuss his confusing dinner.}} Some time later, Hugo moodily orders a family-size bucket of chicken at a Mr. Cluck's restaurant. ♪ As he eats he sees looking at him. ♪ Desmond comes over to him and asks if he knows him, then whether he was on Oceanic 815. Desmond points out that Hugo is eating a lot of chicken and Hugo explains that he eats when he is depressed. Hugo tells Desmond that he met an awesome woman at the restaurant but that there is one problem, she is crazy: she said they already knew each other and that Hugo would remember. Desmond tells him he should follow his gut and try to find out how she thinks they knew each other before he gives up on her. Desmond leaves when his order, number 42, comes up. ♪ visits in the mental institute.}} Hugo goes to the Santa Rosa Institute to see Libby. Her doctor, , is reluctant to let Hugo see her because he says that she has issues with reality. To persuade Dr. Brooks, Hugo says that the recreation room looked sick and then asks what $100,000 could do for the place. ♪ The show then skips to Hurley meeting Libby in the recreation room, and we can assume Hugo had written a check for $100,000 as a donation to the hospital. She wonders why he has come to see her if he doesn't remember her. When he asks where she thinks she knows him from she says the explanation will not make sense. She explains that when she saw Hugo on television a lot of memories came rushing back from her life, except that it was another life. She says there was a plane crash, that she was on an island and that they were both there and they liked each other. ♪ She also believes he was at this clinic. He still doesn't remember, but asks her if she wants to go on a date. She agrees. ♪ kisses during their first date.}} Later, Hugo and Libby set up a picnic at the beach. She says that being at the beach with Hugo is familiar, like a date they never had. He asks why she would want to be with him. She tells him it is because she likes him. They kiss tenderly and Hurley has vivid visions of the time they had on the island. ♪ He hesitantly says to Libby that he thinks he remembers stuff. He says he doesn't think she is crazy after all. ♪ Desmond watches from a car nearby and drives off. ♪♪ lies shocked on the ground, after runs him down.}} Later, Desmond sits in his car outside the school where and work, watching Locke crossing the parking lot in his wheelchair. Ben appears and knocks on the car window, suspicious, asking Desmond what he is doing. Desmond spins a story about moving to the neighborhood and looking for a school for his son. Desmond keeps his eye on Locke and dismisses Ben politely. Desmond starts his car, races across the parking lot and runs Locke down. Ben rushes to Locke's aid. Locke appears to be seriously injured but still alive. ♪ Trivia *With this episode, Hurley becomes the seventh and final character to have a flashback episode, a flash-forward episode, and a flash sideways episode centered solely around him. The others are Kate, Jack, Sayid, Ben, Sawyer and Sun. *The closing moment of the on-island portion of this episode marks the first time Jack has seen "Locke," aka The Man in Black, since , when he put his father's shoes on Locke's corpse in the Butcher Shop. This is a 23 episode gap and marks the longest gap Locke and Jack have ever gone without any interaction (excluding flash sideways timeline interactions). *Jorge Garcia's real-life dog Nunu appears in one of the pictures with Hugo at the beginning of the episode. http://geronimojacksbeard.blogspot.com/2010/04/episode-612-everybody-loves-hugo.html *A baby photo of Hugo shown in the montage is actually a photo of Jorge as a baby. http://geronimojacksbeard.blogspot.com/2010/04/by-way.html *Young Jacob's appearance has changed since . One change is that his hair appears darker in this episode. *After the Black Rock explodes, Miles asks Hurley who Michael is. Miles knew Michael by the alias Kevin Johnson. **Miles indicated to Michael that he knew his name was not Kevin Johnson, but did not make it clear how, or if he knew what it really was. It's also likely Miles was simply being smug, as is his manner. ***Miles was in the room when Ben revealed that Michael was his freighter spy and Sawyer explained who Michael was before the freighter. *Richard had been wearing Isabella's cross since putting it back on at the end of . However, in this episode he is no longer wearing it. *The scene where Hurley looks through Ilana's possessions and takes Jacob's ashes was a pick-up scene filmed at the same time as according to Jorge Garcia on his podcast, Geronimo Jack's Beard. *This episode is Rated TV-14-LV. Production notes *Emilie de Ravin (Claire) and Yunjin Kim (Sun) appear without speaking lines, though Sun communicates in writing. * Despite both being former main cast members, Harold Perrineau (Michael) and Cynthia Watros ( ) are credited as guest stars and not special guest stars, continuing the Season 6 trend of one entirely alphabetical guest cast list. ** Perrineau (Michael) appears for the first time since , a gap of 28 episodes. This is the first time Michael appears on the Island since , a gap of 65 episodes. **Michael becomes the sixth former main character to appear in Season 6. ***This is Michael's last appearance in the series. ** Cynthia Watros ( ) appears for the first time since , a gap of 34 episodes. This is the first time ( ) appears alive since , a gap of 68 episodes. **Libby becomes the seventh former main character to appear in Season 6. * Francois Chau ( ) appears for the first time since , a span of 11 episodes. * Bruce Davison ( ) appears for the first time since , a gap of 72 episodes. * This is director Daniel Attias's first episode since Season 1 episode "Numbers", which was also Hurley-centric. *The episode's title, "Everybody Loves Hugo", is a reference to the Season 2 episode ; both were written by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. * This episode marks the first scene involving both Desmond and Locke since , a gap of 42 episodes. * Despite being credited in the press release, Archie Ahuna ( ) does not appear. * This episode marks the final appearance of Ilana in the original timeline. * This episode makes Hurley the last character to have a solo centric episode in the entire series. * A featurette has been produced for this episode: Chicken Heaven, a behind the scenes look at the scene at the at the Mr. Clucks shoot. It is included on the Sixth Season Blu-ray set and on the bonus DVD but not in the ordinary DVD set. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Hurley is eating tortilla chips in the Mexican restaurant, the chip in his hand changes size. * When Hurley and Libby are on the beach, the lighting and sun position varies, especially between close-ups of Libby and close-ups of Hurley. * In this beach scene, as she says "You mean I'm not crazy?" there's a speck of black or brown on the bottom of one of Libby's front teeth if you look closely. It immediately disappears in the next shot. * The weather in Ilana's death scene is inconsistent, especially when it is raining in the shots from behind Richard's back. This was confirmed on Jorge Garcia's podcast, Geronimo Jack's Beard. * A light for filming can be seen in the top right corner of the screen at approximately 28:42 as Hurley, Jack, Sun and Frank walk through the jungle at night. * When the Man in Black cuts the ropes that binds Desmond, he cuts one strand but is then able to pull all four strands away. * Just before Hurley leaves Michael in the nighttime jungle scene, splashes of water indicating rain can be seen on Michael's gray hoodie, yet it is not raining in this scene. * In the flash sideways scene where Hurley and Libby have their picnic on the beach, some tall skyscrapers representative of a downtown metropolitan area can be seen in the background. Downtown Los Angeles is located a few miles inland and is not visible from any beaches. (In reality, the buildings are likely downtown Honolulu where the scene was shot.) Music The Season 6 soundtrack includes the following tracks from this episode: * "Hugo Reyes of Light" * "Passing the Torch" * "A Memorable Kiss" Analysis Recurring themes * In the flash-sideways timeline, Hurley continues to disagree with his mother when she says he needs a girl in his life. She slaps him. * grasps 's hands and asks if he believes two people can be connected. * Desmond's order number at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack is 42. * When Hugo and Libby are talking at Santa Rosa, a patient is playing Connect Four in the background. * Desmond rams with his car. * Ilana returns from the Black Rock with four sticks of dynamite. * Ben points out that Ilana died as soon as the Island was done with her. * When Hurley tells the group about Jacob's instructions, Richard assumes Hurley is lying because "Jacob doesn't tell people what to do." * Hurley tells Richard that Jacob told him not to blow up the plane, but later admits to Jack that Jacob never gave those instructions. * When Desmond is tied to the tree, the rope is wrapped around his chest four times. * The Man in Black releases Desmond from his ropes after Desmond says he has nowhere to run to, an excuse the Man in Black finds convincing. * Michael apologizes to Hurley for murdering Libby. * In the flash sideways, Hugo and Libby have their first date. * The Man in Black leads Desmond to a well, then pushes him into it. * Desmond recalls being blasted with electromagnetism, telling the Man in Black he has experience with it. * Due to Hugo's decision to go talk to Locke, three of the people that Locke claims he needs go to his camp; Hugo, Jack and Sun. Cultural references *''Notes from Underground'' (Записки из подполья): After Ilana's death, Hurley picks up a Russian-language copy of this 1864 short novel by Fyodor Dostoyevsky. It deals with the conditions of existence of the individual and their emotions, actions and responsibilities, principally attempting to validate free will as opposed to determinism. * Connect Four: When Hurley visits in the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, one of the patients is seen playing Connect Four. * Seinfeld: Hurley refers to the fact that he's getting an award from "The Human Fund." The Human Fund is a charity that George Costanza made up in order to get out of giving Christmas presents to his co-workers. When he was discovered, he reverted to telling his boss that he celebrated his father's holiday of Festivus. The Human Fund's tagline was "Money for people." * Bruce Springsteen: Hurley is supposed to meet a girl named Rosalita at a restaurant named Spanish Johnny's. Both are references to the Bruce Springsteen album "The Wild, The Innocent, and the E Street Shuffle," Rosalita being the title of one of the songs and Spanish Johnny a character referenced in another. Literary techniques * In the original timeline, the Man in Black, disguised as Locke, pushes Desmond down a well. In the flash-sideways timeline, Desmond runs over Locke with his car. * Locke is murdered by Ben in the original timeline, but in the flash-sideways timeline, after being hit by Desmond's car, Ben is the first to run to his aid. * Ilana has just finished talking about how she has "trained her whole life" to protect the candidates when she is suddenly killed by her careless handling of dynamite (which is identical to the conditions in which Dr. Arzt died). * Dr. Brooks' office has a large framed photo of a small tropical island. The rec room also has a chalk drawing of an island. * Despite no apparent connection to the DHARMA Initiative or its orientation films, the of the flash-sideways timeline is nonetheless narrating a video presentation. * Michael, who died when a boat exploded, convinces Hurley to blow up a boat. * Richard claims Hurley is lying because Jacob doesn't tell people what to do, yet Jacob had recently given Ilana and Hurley specific instructions to carry out. * Jack muses that the lesson of all his failed attempts at fixing things is that he really ought to "let go." * After Ilana's death, the candidates (Sun, Jack, Hurley) go to the camp of the Man in Black. * Ben questions what will happen when the Island is done with them. He is saying this to Jack and Sun, both of whom will soon die. * Hurley comments to Miles that "dead people are more reliable than alive people". This line is immediately followed by a transition to the flash-sideways timeline. * Michael asks Hurley to tell Libby that he's sorry, if Hurley ever sees Libby again. The next scene is in the flash-sideways timeline when Hurley has his awakening, which is, in a sense, the next time Hurley, with his memories from the original timeline, sees Libby. *Hurley becomes the object of much criticism when he detonates the remaining supply of dynamite. In the flash sideways, it is stated that "everybody loves Hugo." Storyline analysis * Libby and Hugo start a romance despite coincidences and obstacles. * Desmond runs over a wheelchair-bound Locke outside of the school at which Locke teaches. * Hurley assumes a leadership role after he was told by Michael that he shouldn't destroy the Ajira plane. * A rift grows between Richard and Hurley when they disagree on how to deal with the Man in Black: either by destroying the Ajira plane, or by talking with the Man in Black. * Richard continues his mission to blow up the plane. Ben and Miles go with him to the DHARMA barracks to get explosives. * Hurley convinces Jack, Sun and Frank to follow him to the Man in Black's camp in hopes to talk with him. * Hurley barters with the Man in Black to not harm one another when Hurley, Jack, Sun and Frank approach the Man in Black's camp. Episode connections Episode references *Hurley tells Ilana that the Black Rock dynamite is unstable, knowing this from experience. *Desmond tells the Man in Black that the has spent 3 years in the Swan. *When Hurley kisses Libby, he sees visions of their time together on the Island. *In the flash sideways, Libby mentions that Santa Rosa feels familiar to her and that she remembers Hurley being there. *Michael tells Hurley that he is sorry for murdering Libby. *Hurley tells Ilana that he planned to have a picnic with Libby before she died. *Desmond tells the Man in Black that he has experience with electromagnetic events. *Miles recalls having seen the Man in Black "in action." *Jack recalls Juliet's death. *Desmond mentions seeing Hurley on their flight. *Hurley finds the pouch containing Jacob's ashes amongst Ilana's possessions. *Richard tells Hurley that Jacob once told him what the Island is. *Sayid tells the Man in Black that Widmore had Desmond under armed guard. *Desmond tells the Man in Black he was blasted with electromagnetism. Episode allusions * The episode's title alludes to a Hurley-centric episode from Season 2. * Hurley and Libby picnic on the beach. Libby calls it the date they "never had." * Locke's bloodstains after this accident match the ones after the accident that paralyzed him. *When asked the name of his son, Desmond immediately responds with the name of his original timeline counterpart's son: "Charlie". *The Man in Black tells Desmond that there is more than one well on the Island. External links *ABC Press Release ar:الجميع يحب هيوغو es:Everybody Loves Hugo fr:6x12 ru:Все любят Хьюго nl:Everybody Loves Hugo Category:Season 6 Category:Hurley-centric Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that are Rated TV-14-LV